


"Do You Trust Me?"

by banedario



Series: Freaky Friday's [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: The warlock’s hands draped the fabric onto Alexander’s head, carefully covering his eyes and tying it around before knotting it."It’s not tight?” Magnus questioned and Alec shook his head to confirm his boyfriend’s question





	"Do You Trust Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)   
> 

Magnus extended his arms handing Alexander the piece of silky fabric. The cloth was creaseless and lax colored black for simplicity.

The shadowhunter looked at the material that was now sitting in Magnus’ hands cautiously, slowly moving his hands to grasp the fabric from his boyfriend’s hands.

“What’s this?” Alec question arching an eyebrow awaiting an answer.

Magnus let a smile overtake his face carefully draping his arms and taking the fabric from Alec’s hands once more. The warlock’s hands folded the fabric into a long rectangle before nervously placing the cloth around his face to cover his eyes for emphasis.

“It’s a blindfold my dearest,” Magnus finalized, quickly removing the item from his eyes. “-For you of course.”

The two men were already sitting shirtless on top of Magnus’ bed comforter legs stretched and intertwined with each other’s. Alec’s hands stretched out taking the fabric from Magnus’ olive hands toying it around in his hands for several seconds in contemplation.

“It’s not- We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to Alexander. It’s just a… suggestion, a new, I don’t know… kink we could try out.” The elder fumbled, stuttering on his own tongue nervously waiting for what his boyfriend has to say.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Why not?” As small grin started to reach his face.

Alec’s fair skin once again handed the blindfold to his boyfriend’s moving his face up and close to Magnus’ own pecking his lips, and dipping his head down waiting for the cloth to overtake.

The warlock’s hands draped the fabric onto Alexander’s head, carefully covering his eyes and tying it around before knotting it.

“It’s not tight?” Magnus questioned and Alec shook his head to confirm his boyfriend’s question.

The olive toned man let a smile overhaul his face, pushing Alexander down carefully watching his back hit the multitude of pillows. His body sauntered over Alec’s moving so he was now atop grasping the shadowhunters’ hands and intertwining their finger’s together.

Magnus pressed his hips into Alec’s groin grinding down on the shadowhunters now growing erection. Alec’s lips parted letting a whimper escape past his plump lips, arching his back and pressing his hips against Magnus’ to gain more friction between the two.

The warlock grinned slanting down to press soft kisses along the base of Alexander’s neck. His lips trailed down the shadowhunters neck placing kitten licks and tiny nips onto the rune that was etched on the fair skin, pulling away when he left a satisfiable reddening mark.

Magnus’ lips moved from the base of Alec’s and soon found themselves positioned behind Alec’s ears. His teeth nipped at the cartilage of the shadowhunters ear before carefully whispering.

“Do you trust me?”

The shadowhunter released a breathless moan quickly nodding while continuously pressing his hips into Magnus’, his patience slowly breaking thin.

“Please,”

The older males hand released Alec’s own before unbuckling the shadowhunters belt and, cupping his erection through the fabric of his jeans causing Alec’s voice to hitch releasing a quiet moan.

“Please what Alexander?” Whispered Magnus, leaning forward to placing his lips against his boyfriends for a tantalizing kiss sliding his tongue against Alec’s own.

Their tongues continued to glide against each other’s urgently before the younger finally pulled away from his boyfriend pleadingly arching his body.

“F-fuck me.” He murmured.

Magnus’ hands slowly slid up and down, rubbing against Alec’s rock-hard erection tauntingly leaning down to pepper kisses along the shadowhunters jaw. A whine escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

“Fucking- Fucking fuck me!”

Magnus smirked, halting his hand from moving any further Alexander’s body instantly stiffened from the loss of pressure, a longed complaint absconding his lips. The warlocks hand reached his boyfriends lips painted fingers tracing the outline.

“My dearest Nephilim,” His hands roamed over Alec’s jaw moving upwards towards his cheeks to caress. “-I’ll take it slow and easy…” Murmured Magnus moving his hands to grasp Alec’s own pinning them to the headboard.

“Can you keep your hands up here for me.” He questioned leaning up against the shadowhunters chest. Alec nodded swiftly grasping onto the headboard in compliance.

The warlock leaned down, unbuttoning the shadowhunters tattered jeans pulling down both pants and boxers and discarding the clothing over his shoulder. His hands guided along Alexander’s hips carefully pinching and teasing along the way towards the shadowhunters chest, tweaking at his nipples.

“Mag-Magnus- please.” He whimpered, cock leaking a significant amount of pre-come. The shadowhunters hands were gripping tightly amongst the wooden headboard, knuckles whitening against his already fair skin.

Finally, after what seemed like decades Magnus reached over grasping the container of lubricant that stood along the bedside table, popping the cap open, watching Alexander’s goosebumps rise in anticipation.

Magnus thoroughly coated his fingers with lube, heating it along his gliding fingers.

“My dearest, do you trust me?” Alec bobbed his head sliding his tongue against his lips.

Magnus moved his hand towards his boyfriend’s entrance teasing his fingers along the rim.

“I need a verbal confirmation, my Nephilim.”  The olive toned man added, circling his finger amongst the rim of Alec’s arse.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I trust you.” He whined, and that’s all it took for Magnus to finally push his finger, moving past the ring of muscle that was Alec’s entrance. His pointer finger poked and prodding against Alec’s insides, moans and groans escaping from the shadowhunters.

His middle finger soon glided inside scissoring his hole open allowing for his ring finger to enter stretching the last of the muscle that was inside Alec. When Magnus finally pulled his fingers out quickly moving to peck Alec’s lips before removing his own pants and boxers.

He grasped the bottle of lube once more, methodically coating his cock with just enough lubricant, lining his erection to his boyfriend’s entrance. Magnus’ gently took ahold of Alexander’s hands, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend’s finally, pushing in through the ring of muscles.

The shadowhunters back arched pleasantly allowing his chest to push against Magnus’ own naked one, moans escaping his mouth.

“Mag-Magnus!” Whimpers and, moans being let out, hands gripping against Magnus’ own in pleasure.

“Shh. It’s alright my dearest, I’ll take care of you.”

The warlock waited to bottom out before, carefully moving his hips in and out of Alexander. Sensually gyrating his hips driving the younger insane.

“Magnus, you d-dick. S-stop teasi-.” But before the shadowhunter could finish his sentence Magnus’ mouth covered his, nipping on the shadowhunters lower lip, thrusting his hips in deeply, his cock instantly stimulatingly against Alec’s prostate.

Magnus swallowed down Alec’s moans, sliding his cock inside and out of Alec’s entrance, deepening each thrust.

“Touch me.” Alec murmured into Magnus’ mouth.

The warlock chuckled, tightening his fingers against Alec’s.

“Just like this,” Magnus whispered. “Just my cock.”

Alec hummed quietly, wanting, _needing_ more friction. But he couldn’t reach it. Magnus’ pace quickened hitting his prostate with each thrust, moans loudly stuttering passing Alec’s lips. His cock was blistering red, needing a release but not finding it.

“Ma- I can’t.” Alec whined, tightening his grip lethally around Magnus’ hands.

“Alexander my love,” Magnus murmured slowing his pace. “Use your senses shadowhunter. Feel my thickness against your walls…” He kissed along Alec’s neck, rocking his hips intimately against his prostate.

“Imagine my dearest, seeing me lose all control, just for you…” And with quick snap of his hips stimulating against his prostate one more time, Alec screamed arching his back releasing his load against their stomachs, his breathing hard and shallow.

Magnus’ lips were ghosting against the shadowhunters neck, hands releasing from his boyfriend’s grip to quickly undo the binds of the blindfold, momentarily blinding his boyfriend.

And damnit was the sight that Alec was seeing glorious. The warlock’s hair was falling against his forehead, mouth agape. Alec watched intently as Magnus picked the pace, fucking up into Alec’s already overstimulated prostate before finally releasing. His body stilled, eyes closing as he pumped his semen into Alec’s hole, cock soon going flaccid.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, body soon going slack making him fall against the shadowhunters chest allowing them to bask in the afterglow.

They stood there for several minutes until Alec started to whine at the ghosting of Magnus’ cock pressing into his already overstimulated hole leaving the warlock to carefully remove himself from Alec and laying alongside him.

Alexander’s arms snaked against Magnus’ waist pulling him into his chest, smile overtaking his face as he nuzzled into the warlock’s neck, before both men dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd again lol


End file.
